How We Got Here (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: There are surprises in store for Steve the day of the wedding rehearsal. Part 7 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – EEEEE! I sometimes can't believe the copious amounts of fun we have together. That's probably been the best surprise about the REAL World. Thank you for EVERYTHING!

Readers and REAL McRollers – It's almost here! Thank you for your endless enthusiasm and support. I've had my day made more than once by wonderful words from our phenomenal readers.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _How We Got Here (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Catherine stepped out of the bathroom putting on earrings in preparation for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. She stopped in confusion as she saw Steve dropping a t-shirt into a duffel bag on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Packing," he said with a glance in her direction. "Figured I'd stay at Danny's tonight."

"Why?"

He turned to face her, matching her confusion. "Aren't we . . . not supposed to see each other before the wedding or something like that?"

She sighed in comprehension and shook her head, stepping closer to him. "That's one tradition I want no part of," she said and placed her hands on his arms. "We've spent too many nights apart. I don't want this to be one of them."

His gaze softened, hands moving to her waist. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. Her fingertips grazed his jaw, and she deepened the kiss.

When they parted, he said, "I like the thought of waking up with you on the morning we're getting married."

She smiled. "Me, too."

He took a step back and held her hands to keep her arms out so he could look over her flowing purple sleeveless knee-high dress.

"You look beautiful," he said. "That's a nice dress."

"Thank you," she said. Her eyes sparkled. "Wait'll you see tomorrow's."

He chuckled. "I take it that's one tradition we are observing?"

She grinned. "Yep."

"Well, then, let's get on with this rehearsal. 'Cause I can't wait."

"Okay, let me get my purse."

She stepped over to her night table. As she picked up her phone to slip it inside her purse, a text message appeared on the screen. She tried to school her features when she read it, but he caught her smile.

"What?" he asked.

After typing a quick response, she put her phone in her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder. She turned to him and shook her head, her smile growing. "Just a little surprise for you," she said.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You mean other than the fact that we're not going to spend the night before our wedding apart?"

She smiled as she stepped over and took his hand. "Mmhmm," she hummed and leaned up to kiss him lingeringly.

He chuckled when she didn't offer anything further. "All right, keep your secrets, then."

"Come on," she said, fighting a grin. "Let's go practice getting married, Commander."

* * *

The large group participating in the actual ceremony gathered outside the Aquaveil Chapel at the Ko Olina Resort complex for the rehearsal. All the members of the wedding party were in attendance, including Cammie with Esther holding her leash. The Allens milled around with Gabby, Leilani, Joseph, Elizabeth, Grandma Ang, and Nonna. Steve and Catherine stood with their chaplain, Lieutenant Delaney, while Boris and Gus were close at hand, both with iPads at the ready to keep things running smoothly.

Grace fairly bounded over with a basket. "Boris! Gus! I finished them!" She brandished her handiwork proudly. "Now you'll be able to keep everyone straight."

"These look wonderful, Grace," Boris gushed. "I may have to hire you to make them for all my clients."

She beamed with pride, rising on the balls of her feet.

"As soon as you get them handed out," he continued, "we'll begin."

"Kaitlyn," Grace called. "Will you help me pass out these buttons?"

The younger girl ran over, and the two began handing out homemade buttons with titles printed on each.

Danny folded his arms, looking on proudly. "She found a kit at the store and has been working on them for a week," he told Steve and Catherine.

"It really is a good idea," Gus said. "Especially with a large wedding party like this."

"Grandmother of the Bride," Grace said as she handed Grandma Ang her button. She turned to Nonna, her eyes twinkling. "Grandmother of the Bride _and_ Groom."

Danny leaned closer to Steve and whispered. "She wanted it to say Grandmother of the Bride and Groom and the Best Man and Co-Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid and Groomsman and the Flower Girl and . . . well, you get the picture."

Steve chuckled.

"But we ran outta room," Danny added, "and it makes us look like we're from the Pine Barrens as it is . . ."

Grace and Kaitlyn distributed the rest of the buttons, including a "Flower Dog" one for Cammie's collar as well as "Wedding Coordinator" and "Assistant Wedding Coordinator" for Boris and Gus.

The last two went to Steve and Catherine. "Bride and Groom," Grace announced with a mega-watt smile. "Everyone knows that, of course, but I didn't want to leave you out."

"Thanks, hon," Catherine said, smiling as she put her button on without hesitation.

Steve quirked an eyebrow, but dutifully put his own button on as well.

"I looked for a kit with the magnet backs instead of pins," Grace told them. "I didn't want to ruin anyone's nice clothes."

"That was very thoughtful," Elizabeth said.

"It was indeed," Boris said. He gave Grace a special smile and then looked at the larger group. "Well, now that we're all properly identified, shall we move inside?" He gestured to the doors.

As they entered, gasps and effusions poured from those who hadn't seen the beautiful chapel yet. Glass surrounded the entire structure, offering gorgeous views of the ocean and surrounding gardens.

Looking around, Steve's eyes narrowed when he spotted something on the glass altar up front. Without a word, he walked forward for a closer look. He stepped up onto the dais, and his breath caught. He reached out and ran his fingers over the familiar pattern on one of two matching candleholders.

A gentle hand touched his back, and he turned to see Catherine at his side.

"You did this," he stated quietly, his voice choked with emotion.

"I wanted your dad to be part of the ceremony," she said, matching his tone. "So I told Boris about the spindles, and he took care of the rest."

Steve looked past her to where Boris stood at a respectful distance, a small smile on his face. Steve's gaze returned to Catherine, and he wrapped her in a tight embrace, dropping his head to her shoulder momentarily and squeezing his eyes shut. He turned into her neck and whispered, "Thank you," against her skin. In response, she tightened her arms around him.

As he straightened, Mary approached with Joan on her hip and Deb at her side.

"Hey, peanut," Mary said, stepping up to the altar. "What do these look like?"

Joan reached out a small hand and touched the wooden grooves of the candleholder. She smiled broadly in recognition and announced, "G'andpa 'pindles!"

"That's right," Mary said, hugging her close, eyes brimming with tears. "Grandpa's spindles."

"G'andpa 'pindles, Unca Teeve," Joan said with a happy bounce, pointing to the candleholders. "You see dem?"

"I see them, Joanie" he said and looked at Catherine as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "They're a great surprise."

She smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Deb reached over and squeezed Steve's hand. She smiled at Catherine. "What a wonderful idea."

Steve nodded gratefully to Boris. "Thank you. You kept asking me what _I_ wanted for the wedding?" He nodded at the candleholders. "This is perfect."

A slow smile spread across Boris' face. "Persistence pays off."

"Yes, it does." Steve looked around to see that the rest of their family and friends had gathered around, waiting expectantly.

"You ready?" Catherine asked, pressing a steadying hand to his back.

He nodded, smiling at her. "So ready." He looked over at their stalwart wedding coordinator. "Boris, you have the conn."

Boris smiled and gave him a nod. "Thank you, Commander." He swiped at his screen to wake it up. "Could I please have the male attendants remain up front with the groom and the chaplain? Everyone else, please move to the back of the chapel so we can go over the processional."

While Gus remained at the front of the chapel to give Steve and the groomsmen their instructions, Boris led the rest of the group to the back. After showing Jenna, Gabby, and Leilani where they would be standing to greet the wedding guests and hand out bubbles for after the ceremony, he invited the three women to sit at the back of the chapel with Jess and Deb so he could speak with the participants who would be part of the processional.

"Grandmothers," he said, smiling warmly at Ang and Nonna. "You're up first. I understand you have your escorts all arranged."

"Oh yes," Nonna said, wrapping her arm through Dylan's and patting encouragingly. "We're in very capable hands."

Ang nodded, her arm around Casey's shoulder.

"Excellent." Boris motioned to Nonna. "First, Mrs. . .?"

"You call me Nonna, young man," she insisted.

Ang nodded, adding, "And I'm Grandma Ang."

Boris didn't miss a beat. "Nonna. You and young Mr. Allen are first."

Jacob guffawed. "Mr. Allen! BWAH!"

Casey nudged him. "Jacob."

He covered his mouth, still snickering through his fingers.

"The music will be playing," Boris said after a quick wink to Jacob, guiding Nonna and Dylan into place. "Just smile, walk down the aisle at a normal pace, and make your way to the front. Go ahead, Gus will show you where to sit."

Grandma Ang and Casey stepped up next, and when Dylan and Nonna had made it halfway down the aisle, Boris motioned for them to follow.

"Mother of the bride," Boris said next. He shook his head in amazement as Elizabeth moved forward. He looked between her and Catherine. "It's uncanny."

"You're very kind," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I understand your husband will be escorting you and returning after you're seated?" Boris said, glancing at Joseph after a quick check of his notes.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, if that's all right."

"Of course," Boris assured them. "I've had many clients do the same. I think it's very fitting."

Joseph wrapped his wife's hand around his arm, smiling at her softly, both thinking of the last time they'd walked an aisle in a chapel together. He kept his hand over hers as they made their way to the front row.

"Next we have the bridesmaids," Boris said once Joseph had returned to his place beside his daughter.

Kono threw Catherine a wink before starting down the aisle, followed by a grinning Mary who had handed Joan off to Aaron to wait her turn.

"And our co-maids of honor." Boris looked at Grace and Carrie. "Who's going first?"

"I can," Carrie said easily.

"No," Grace protested. "You're Auntie Cath's best friend. You should be last."

Carrie tilted her head, touched by the young teen's thoughtfulness. She smiled. "How about together?"

"Together?" Grace asked, surprised.

"We're co-maids of honor. We've done everything else together."

Catherine smiled. "I think that's perfect."

When both maids of honor smiled their approval of the idea, Boris nodded. "Together it is," he said, his own smile firmly in place at having such generous and easy-going people in the wedding.

Once they had made it down the aisle, Boris turned to Kaitlyn and Jacob. The young boy was bouncing excitedly.

"Is it our turn yet?" he asked hopefully.

"It is," Boris said, enjoying his enthusiasm. "Now, tomorrow, you'll carry the real rings in koa bowls, but for today, we have the practice rings you so generously provided–"

"They're minion rings!" Jacob exclaimed. "Like the one Uncle Steve gave Aunt Catherine. They're from my birthday party!"

"Even more special, then," Boris said, and Jacob beamed with pride.

Handing Jacob and Kaitlyn small wooden bowls with a plastic ring in each, Boris gestured to the aisle. "Now you'll walk down together and give the bowls to the Commander. He'll know what to do with them."

"Let's go, Kaitlyn! Ring guy and ring girl, blast off!" Jacob cried, pumping one fist and preparing to bolt down the aisle.

"No blasting off, Jacob," Jenna said from her seat. "Walking feet."

"Do I need bubbles in my mouth, too?"

"Bubbles in your mouth?" Boris asked in confusion.

"Like at school," Jacob told him. "When you walk in the hall you gotta have walking feet, arms crossed, and bubbles in your mouth." He demonstrated by closing his lips so that his cheeks puffed out and then crossed his arms with a flourish, inadvertently flinging the plastic ring out of the bowl and behind him.

His eyes widened in alarm and his jaw dropped open when he realized what he'd done. He spun around, frantically looking for the purple ring.

It had landed by Joseph's feet, and he bent to pick it up. Beside him, Catherine smothered her grin. Jenna put a hand to her head, shaking it slightly, but couldn't contain a chuckle.

"The practice rings were clearly a _very_ good idea," Joseph commented as he returned the ring to Jacob's bowl.

Boris gave him a knowing look. "Not my first rodeo." He smiled at an sheepish-looking Jacob as Joseph put an encouraging hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I think just the walking feet from that list."

Jacob nodded seriously.

"And hold the bowl with two hands like we practiced," Kaitlyn instructed.

"Okay," Jacob said, bouncing a little as he regained his eagerness to start.

They walked down the aisle, Kaitlyn's presence helping Jacob keep from running to the front where Steve waited along with the rest of the wedding party.

Boris turned to Aaron who was holding Joan. "Is the cutest flower girl ever ready to go?"

Aaron looked at the grinning girl. "Are you ready to throw flowers for Aunt Cath, pumpkin?"

"F'owers fo' Ann Caf?" Joan asked, looking towards Catherine.

"Yes, remember?" Aaron prompted. "From your pretty basket?"

Joan nodded vigorously when Boris produced the white wicker basket trimmed with purple ribbon.

"I f'ow f'owers now," she said, squirming to get down all the while reaching for the basket. "Fo' Ann Caf."

"I have some practice petals in here for you," Boris said. He glanced at Aaron. "Is she going to make it down the aisle herself?"

"I think so," he said. "Her mother's down there so she'll head that way." He knelt down by Joan. "Okay, pumpkin, do it like we practiced. Throw the flower petals as you walk." He reached his hand in and let a few of the petals fall back into the basket to show her they were loose.

Joan dug her hand into the basket, smiling happily as she squeezed the petals between her fingers. "Soft," she announced with pleasure.

"They're soft, that's right," Boris said and motioned to the aisle. "Go ahead, sweet pea."

"Go towards Mama and Uncle Steve, pumpkin. I'll meet you up there," Aaron said.

"Go on, honey," Catherine said. "Let's see you throw those petals."

Joan beamed and started up the aisle, flinging handfuls of petals from the basket. " _F'owers, f'owers_ ," she sang more to herself than anything. " _F'owers fo' Ann Caf_."

She made it to the front of the chapel where Steve scooped her up, kissing her cheek and causing her to squeal.

"Great job, Joanie," he said.

"Mama!" Joan cried, kicking playfully in Steve's arms as she looked at her mother. "I f'ow f'owers!" She pointed back to the haphazard trail of petals, nearly all on the left side of the aisle. "See?"

"You did it, peanut," Mary said proudly. "Now go sit with Aaron."

Steve set her down, and she ran to Aaron, giggling delightedly at her accomplishment.

Meanwhile, Esther had led Cammie to the top of the aisle and unhooked her leash. When Steve gave the hand signal, she headed directly for him just as she had when they'd practiced in March, her focus never wavering even when Joan called out, "Cammiiiie!" and clapped enthusiastically.

"Good girl," Steve said, rubbing Cammie's head after she sat beside him.

"Ohhhh," Grace sighed happily, her attention on the back of the chapel.

Steve looked up to see Catherine on Joseph's arm, smiling at him from the top of the aisle. He straightened immediately, and his expression sobered as if the reality of what they were rehearsing had just set in.

Danny patted his back, leaning forward, a grin firmly planted on his face. "This is nothin'. Wait till you see her tomorrow."

Steve smiled, inhaling deeply, his eyes fixed on Catherine as she approached. He stepped forward when they reached the end of the aisle.

"Hey there, sailor," she said, releasing Joseph's arm and slipping her hand into Steve's.

His smile grew, his eyes never leaving her face. "Hey yourself."

Boris, who had joined them at the front, seemed to sense their need for a moment and smiled, looking down at his iPad under the pretense of reviewing his notes for what came next. The gathered group followed his lead and remained quiet as Steve reached for Catherine's other hand, threading their fingers together. His thumb found the base of her engagement ring, rubbing lightly, and their gazes locked, the import of the moment coursing through them both.

Finally, they looked over at Boris expectantly. With a smile, he nodded to Joseph, then Steve and Catherine. "After you take your seat, Captain, you two will step up onto the dais to face Lieutenant Delaney who will take things from there," he finished, gesturing to the chaplain.

Delaney nodded and briefly recapped the details of the ceremony they had arranged when meeting with him earlier in the month. "I'll say a few words, then it will be the exchange of vows and rings."

"And then we'll have the recessional," Boris said, "which is essentially the reverse of the processional for those at the altar." He smiled at Steve and Catherine. "Starting with the newlyweds."

Steve nodded, a smile appearing automatically on his face at the word.

He said, "Cammie, come," and she walked with him and Catherine back up the aisle, their fingers still intertwined.

Boris looked at Danny and Carrie. "Wait until they've made it all the way out of the chapel before you begin. After that we'll go quicker."

Danny stepped forward, offering his arm to Carrie who winked before sliding to the side and nudging Grace forward. He smiled gratefully and wrapped his daughter's hand around his arm. She beamed as they began their own walk up the aisle, and Chin imitated Carrie's gesture, allowing her to walk with her husband. The remaining pairs followed in quick succession with Lieutenant Delaney at the end.

Boris indicated Joseph and Elizabeth should stand and make their way to the back of the chapel, followed by Jacob, Kaitlyn, Aaron and Joan, Casey, Grandma Ang, Dylan, and Nonna.

Once everyone was at the back, Boris held a hand out and said, "And that's all there is to it."

Grace clapped gleefully, grinning at Steve and Catherine. "And then you'll be _married!_ "

"Married!" Jacob cried and jumped into the air.

"Maw-wied!" Joan echoed, throwing her hands up in imitation, having found her way back into Mary's arms.

Steve's eyes locked on Catherine's again. "Married," he said quietly.

She smiled back, her gaze never leaving his. "Married."

"You're not gonna practice kissing, are you?" Dylan asked with a groan, seeming to sense the direction of the moment.

The gathered group laughed, and Danny said, "Trust me, kid, they do _not_ need any practice with that."

"I don't know," Steve said, his eyes dancing with a mix of joy and playfulness. "This is our only rehearsal. We want to be thorough."

Catherine chuckled, still holding his hand, her other fingers wrapped around his arm.

"Well, you'll get your chance," Boris said. "Let's run through that one more time."

"Because practice makes perfect," Kaitlyn said with a meaningful nod.

Cody smiled, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "You got it."

"That's right," Steve said. "But I don't need perfect." His fingers tightened around Catherine's. His voice dropped to a murmur as he leaned closer to her. "Just this," he said and kissed her lightly but with feeling.

She smiled when he straightened. "Agreed."

"Ohhhh," Grace sighed happily, hands clasped under her chin.

Carrie nodded to her. "You said it."

"You may not need perfect," Boris said, a swipe of his finger sending him back to the top of his iPad notes, "but we're going to get as close as we can. So . . . one more time?"

"And then we can eat!" Jacob announced.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Danny agreed with a grin.

* * *

After Boris was satisfied with the second run-through, the group headed for a large picnic and pavilion area not far from Kamekona's shrimp truck. Steve and Catherine had insisted the wedding coordinators join them, stating they were just as much a part of the event as anyone.

They were joined by Catherine's extended family, more of whom had arrived on the island during the week, as well as Danny's family and the Staglers.

"This is fantastic," Boris enthused after taking a bite of shrimp and rice where he stood with Steve, Danny, and Gus. He exchanged a look with his assistant. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely," the younger man replied instantly.

Boris turned to Steve. "Who did you say was the proprietor?"

Steve pointed to Kamekona who was standing near the buffet spread in all his glory.

"You can't miss him," Danny added. "He's got his own face on his t-shirt."

Boris handed his plate to Gus and set off toward the big man.

"We had an unexpected cancellation for a rehearsal dinner next week from a caterer who has always been very reliable in the past," Gus explained. He gestured with his own plate. "But this is ten times better than the food they were going to serve."

"Who would that be for?" Steve asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Another 'mature' couple?"

Gus flushed, his eyes widening before Steve grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, to have been in that room when you called him 'mature,' " Danny mused, his own grin broad and toothy.

Several feet away, Catherine stood chatting with her cousin Lucy along with Jenna, Jess, and Kaitlyn.

"Guess what, Aunt Catherine?" Kaitlyn said excitedly. "Jess is going to braid my hair tomorrow! And Mom's, too."

"Oh, wonderful," Catherine said, smiling warmly at the teen.

"Casey's is too short," Kaitlyn went on, "but she promised she'd wear one of the barrettes we found when we went dress shopping."

"Hey, you know, maybe you could do my hair," Catherine said to Jess. "I wasn't going to braid it or anything, but maybe curl it a little for the ceremony?"

Jess brightened instantly. "Really? I'd _love_ to. Your hair is _so_ amazing."

"Aww, thank you."

"No fancy up-do?" Lucy asked her cousin.

Catherine shook her head. "I don't want to look like a princess, I want to look like me." She grinned. "In a gorgeous dress, but . . . like me."

"I have a feeling you're going to look like a princess no matter what," Lucy said wryly. "But you may be onto something. After Laura's wedding I swear I was still finding pins in my hair two days later." She rubbed her head as if she could feel them even now.

"I saw the pictures," Catherine said. "You all looked beautiful." To the others she explained, "I was deployed when my cousin Laura got married."

Lucy squeezed her hand. "And we missed you like crazy," she said sincerely before a teasing smile appeared. "Would have been great to share all the 'And when are _you_ getting married?' questions with someone else."

"You may get a few of those tomorrow," Catherine warned.

"Already have. Last one standing," Lucy said proudly. "Thank goodness getting married isn't contagious. I am just fine single," she affirmed, earning her a high five from Jenna.

After securing Kamekona's contact information, Boris returned to where Gus now stood with Danny. Nonna joined them, complimenting the wedding coordinator's attention to detail.

"And you've been so wonderful, arranging special activities on the island for everyone," Nonna said. She smiled warmly. "You come to Daniel's next week, I'll make you lasagna. To thank you for being such a good host to us and for putting together such a perfect wedding for my nipote and my bella ragazza."

"That's very kind but it's really not necessary, ma'am . . ." Boris began.

"Nonna," she corrected. "And I insist. Daniel, tell him where you live."

"Yes, Nonna," Danny agreed with a barely disguised chuckle. He gave Boris a knowing smile. "Didn't I tell you she'd try to feed you?"

"And you come, too," Nonna said to Gus. "You're both too skinny."

"I know. I'm a whisper of a man," Gus said with self-deprecating smile.

"I'll make you a pan to take home," Nonna continued, patting his arm. "You can freeze it."

Meanwhile, Steve was chatting with Sal and Catherine's uncle James when he suddenly broke off in mid-sentence, disbelief and amazement on his face at the group of people approaching.

Patrick, Bonnie, Kelly, and Sophia Hart stopped at the edge of the gathering, looking around a little uncertainly.

"You found the place," Catherine said, stepping forward immediately. She hugged Kelly and smiled warmly at Freddie's parents. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Your directions were perfect," Bonnie said.

Patrick's eyes found Steve who shook himself out of his momentary daze and walked over to them.

"You came," he said. "I thought . . . I mean, you said . . ." He shook his head slowly, his confusion warring with his happiness at seeing them.

Patrick cleared his throat. "The day after we spoke . . . Catherine called."

Steve looked at her, blinking in surprise, and she gave him a small smile.

"She told us the invitation was open," Bonnie continued, "and that you would really like us to come. She made it clear that you both understood our feelings, but she wanted us to know how much it would mean . . ."

Patrick nodded, putting a hand around his wife's shoulders when her voice faltered. "To be honest, we still weren't sure."

Kelly smiled, though there were tears filling her eyes. "But finally we realized that . . . Freddie would want us here." She nodded firmly. "No question. So here we are."

"Thank you," Steve said earnestly. "That's . . . I . . ."

Words seemed to fail him, and Catherine touched his back encouragingly. He glanced at her, and she smiled through the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming," Steve said, finding his voice. "It really does mean so much to have you here."

He hugged Bonnie and Kelly, then offered his hand to Patrick. The older man took it and pulled him into a hug, the first the two had ever shared.

Sophia tugged on her mother's hand, and Kelly wiped her eyes, looking down at her. "Do you remember Steve and Catherine, baby?"

The young girl pointed at Steve. "There's a picture of you at my house," she said. "With my daddy."

Steve swallowed hard and knelt down in front of her.

"Is there?" he asked, his voice still rough with emotion.

She looked between him and Catherine. "You got me books for my birthday. In the mail."

When it seemed Steve wasn't sure how to respond, Catherine knelt as well, placing a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at Sophia. "That's right, we did. I'm so glad you liked them."

"Sophia loves books," Bonnie said. "Don't you, honey?"

She nodded.

"You know, Sophia, there are some kids playing over there," Catherine said. "I bet they'd love to meet you." She pointed to where the younger Allens and her cousins' children were running in the sand. "Would you like me to take you over there?"

Sophia's face broke out into a wide, familiar smile at the sight of the kids and, without a word, she ran toward the laughing group.

Standing, Steve shook his head with a smile. "That's Freddie's daughter, all right."

"More and more every day," Kelly said with a soft smile.

Carrie and John approached, as did Joseph and Elizabeth, and Steve stepped back to give them room, discreetly wiping the corner of his eye.

Catherine moved beside him, offering silent support.

"You did this," he said quietly, looking at her.

"No, I think Freddie did this," she said, watching her parents introduce themselves to the Harts.

Steve paused, turning more fully toward her and shaking his head slowly.

"It was you, Cath. Always you." The words poured out as he realized the truth he'd always known deep down. "Your persistence, your belief, your . . . your love. That's how we got here."

She reached up to cradle his neck in her hands. "We got here together, Steve. Always together."

He mirrored her pose and leaned down, kissing her. Though brief, it conveyed his love and gratitude not just for the surprises today, but her presence in his life for the last twenty years.

When they parted, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "This time tomorrow . . ." she began.

"We'll be _married,_ " he finished, a trace of astonishment in his voice.

They were silent for a moment, letting the emotions of the day and the ones they knew would come tomorrow settle in their hearts.

Awash with feelings, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you," he murmured against her hair.

"I love _you,_ " she replied, pulling him impossibly closer. "So let's get married, Commander."

His breath caught, and he exhaled slowly. His smile lit his face as he answered, "Roger that."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Do I even need to say it? ?**

 **TOMORROW TOMORROW TOMORROW! ! ! ! !**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
